


Hot Chocolate

by indiecupcake



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiecupcake/pseuds/indiecupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a snow day, and Jessica Drew intends to make the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

"Carol! Wake up!"

Instead of doing as she was told, she mumbled something about five more minutes before rolling over and attempting to fall back into her dream. She was usually one for following orders, but this dream was too good to give up. Jess had been there, had been in her arms, kissing her, doing all the things she had ever wanted. She was usually with Dumbledore on his point, that "it does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live", but this dream was worth dwelling upon.

"Carol," the voice sing songed, "I made you hot chocolate!"

Her eyes snapped open.

"I guess chocolate is the magic word."

"Gimmie" she mumbled, sticking her hands out. She sat up and looked over to see none other than the star of her dreams herself, wearing nothing but Carol's own favourite hoodie. "Oh, so you weren't just a dream."

"Nope. Jessica Drew, live and in person." she said, pressing her lips against her forehead as she passed over the steaming mug. There were marshmallows and everything. "Don't look out the window."

"What? Why?"

"You're a good person."

"I mean, I feel like that's--"

"Debatable? No. It's not. You're gonna look out there and you're gonna Captain Marvel up and then there will be no cuddles, no sleepy morning sex, just Carol Danvers being a good person." Carol sat up straighter and set the hot chocolate on her nightstand. 

"What's going on? Is it some sort of alien attack?"

"Nope. Just your average, garden variety blizzard. So we're gonna have a snow day."

"Okay."

"Really? I thought you'd put up more of a fight."

"Jessica. You are in my bed, wearing my clothes, do you really think I want to leave?" Carol said and Jess grinned and climbed into her lap. Carol looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to make a move. When she didn't, when she kept just staring and smiling, she started to worry. "What are you doing, aren't you going to kiss me?"

"Eventually, I'm just appreciating the view." Carol looked down, she had completely forgotten her nakedness, but she wasn't embarrassed. On the contrary, actually, she knew she looked great naked.

"How about I help you out of that sweater and we both get a little more physical in our appreciation?" Jess happily obliged and once the sweater had been carelessly tossed on the floor, she moved in to kiss Carol.

"Wait, we forgot about our hot chocolate." Carol said, their lips almost touching.

"We're probably better off. I think I put salt in it instead of sugar." Jess said and Carol laughed, and Jess laughed too, not just at her lack of culinary skills but because she was happy, they were both so happy to be in the arms of their best friend, with nothing between them but air. 

When they finally stopped giggling, their lips met, and they could feel each other's smile. There was warmth and passion but no urgency to the kiss, and Carol couldn't help but feel that Jess was holding back, so she grabbed her by the waist and flipped them over, so she could set the pace. The action seemed to flip a switch in Jess, and she began letting her hands explore. Her hands were warm from the cocoa, but that didn't explain how every touch made her skin feel like it was on fire. She wanted those hands to touch every part of her. 

Carol broke their kiss and Jess' whine was only silenced when she began to kiss her way down her neck. Even though it seemed like this was a particularly sensitive area, she continued downward. It was no secret that Jessica Drew had perfect breasts, and she intended to give them the adoration they deserved. She took one of her nipples in her mouth and Jess moaned, grabbing a fistful of Carol's hair. She didn't usually like having her hair pulled but she was starting to realize that the usual rules didn't apply here, Jess could ask for anything and she would do it happily. 

She kept moving downward, trailing kisses as she went, when she heard a noise. Someone was knocking at the door.

"Ignore it." Jess said, her words cut off by a moan as Carol nipped at her inner thigh. But the sound continued. "I do not care who is at your door I don't care if it's the president or Captain America or the bloody queen you better not move."

"Captain Marvel! It's Kit! Are you home?" Carol looked up at Jess with pleading eyes. Had it been anyone else she would have ignored it, but this was Kit. "Mom's car is stuck in the snow and I'm late for school."

"Go ahead, go tend to your mini me." Jess said with a sigh. Carol smiled and kissed her cheek before getting out of bed to get dressed. She was really glad than Jess understood. "Though why the schools would be open today is beyond me."

"I'll be right there Kit!" Carol said, pulling on some sweats. Jess grabbed a pair of Carol's pyjamas and winked at her. She walked out to the front door, with a loudly meowing Chewie following closely behind, and opened it to reveal the little girl, dressed in one of her many outfits seemingly inspired by Carol's costume, who ran past her to pet the cat. 

"Hi Spider-Woman!"

"Morning Kit." Jess said, yawning. 

"Can we fly to school?"

"Of course!" she said, smiling, and then she turned to Jess. "I'll be back in a bit, wanna stick around, and we'll drink our hot chocolate then?"

"Sounds perfect." Kit walked out the door first, eager for their flight, and Carol blew Jess a kiss. She loved hanging out with Kit, but as she stepped out the front door of the building and into the cold, snowy street, she realized she couldn't wait to get back home. At least when she got there she'd have a chance to warm up with some more "hot chocolate".


End file.
